


Short for Exorcist

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Short for Exorcist [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crossover, Gift Exchange, M/M, demon andrew, demon neil - Freeform, tfcdiscord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Neil doesn't know why he agreed to attend Palmetto State's School for Exorcists, especially once he discovers that his class contains the literal son of Satan.





	Short for Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for bugle bitch on the tfc discord. I totally didn't use any of your suggestions but we talked about this one time so I hope you like it. I will probably revisit this in the future.

The doors of the school flung wide and Neil knew he had made a mistake. He wanted to turn and run but it was too late for that. Wymack was already coming toward him.

“Come, my boy, I ‘ll show you to your dorm,” the man shouted.

Neil shuddered and flinched away from him. Wymack sensed that and withdrew slightly, frowning.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Wymack stopped him in front of an unassuming wooden door. “This is your room.”

He flung open that door too and a tall young man jumped so high he fell over.

“And this is your roommate,” Wymack rolled his eyes. “Matt, meet Neil, another would-be exorcist.”

Matt stuck out his hand and Neil shook it cautiously.

“Class begins at 8 am sharp,” And Wymack disappeared though the door.

Matt grinned wide and opened his mouth to speak.

“Which bunk is mine?” Neil cut him off before he could.

Matt pointed wordlessly to the bed on the right side of the room. Neil nodded and crawled into bed, cramming his bag between his body and the wall.

“Uh, I think supper’s going to be served soon,” Matt started.

Neil pointedly crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was not here to make friends. He was here to become an exorcist.

* * *

He sat at the back of the classroom. Most of the people there were insignificant, a tall blonde with a glare frostier than her diamond necklace, a sweet looking girl with pastel hair and a cross at her neck who unsettled him in a way he couldn’t pin down, another tall boy that glared at Matt.

His shoulder blades itched and his fingers twitched as he reached for a duffel bag that wasn’t with him. He didn’t know what would happen the first day of class and he didn’t want to draw attention to the bag that carried his entire life so he had left it, shoved into the darkest corner under his bed. He had waited for Matt to leave for class and then had tried the lock three times before he managed to walk away and leave it. He breathed deeply. If he was going to worry, at least none of his classmates would see it on his face. 

And then they walked in, two blond boys, barely five feet tall, and the hairs on Neil’s arms stood up.

He sunk down in his chair even though he didn’t expect them to recognize him. He wondered if everyone else knew who they were. He had heard his...father mention them, the twin sons of Satan.

Another tall boy followed them in and Neil sunk even lower in his chair because if this boy recognized him all was lost. Kevin Day, the son of the greatest Paladin that ever lived and descended in a straight line from the very first. Neil still woke up in a cold sweat remembering that night, the blood, the acrid taste of fear on his tongue, the hunger taking over, and the horror on the face of the boy, touched by evil for the very first time.

But Kevin’s eyes slid past him dismissing him instantly and Neil found his own eyes drifting back to someone a little more interesting.

He was watching the twins intently and that was the only reason he saw the blond boy’s reaction when his brother stood and made his way to the front of the class.

“Good morning, my name in Aaron Minyard. I will be your instructor for this class,” he said.

The other twin, Andrew, Neil assumed, stood and stared his brother down.

“All questions should wait for the approved question period,” Aaron yawned. Andrew remained standing but Aaron refused to acknowledge him. “Raise your hand if you have not yet received your temptaint.”

Neil looked around the room. There were a few hands raised, including the tall blonde, his roommate, and the glaring boy. Neil sighed and raised his hand. He was lying of course, he had received his temptaint at birth. But if he didn’t raise his hand, someone might ask him the real story. It was safer for them to think he was an ordinary boy, seeing a demon for the very first time.

Andrew didn’t raise his hand. Kevin didn’t either and Neil held his breath, wondering if Kevin would remember he had received his temptaint at Neil’s hand. But Kevin meticulously packed up his books and dutifully wrote down the reading that Aaron gave them. Aaron dismissed them then, along with the girl with the cross necklace and a curly haired boy with darkly tanned skin that Neil hadn’t even noticed before.

Neil let his eyes follow Andrew but snapped his gaze back to the front as Andrew grinned emptily at him and saluted mockingly with two fingers.

Neil sat back in his chair and schooled his face so he wouldn’t react when Aaron released the coaltars. He stared aimlessly around the room until he felt the pricking of tiny claws on his cheek and a trickle of fresh blood running down his face. Only then did he allow himself to focus his eyes on the little black demon in front of him and he reared back, shock and fear on his face, just enough for other to believe he had just seen a demon for the first time, not enough for people to think he would be a liability as an exorcist.

Aaron didn’t acknowledge him other than to confirm that he saw the demon in front of them and to hand him a little cloth soaked in water to purify the demon wound. Neil managed to wipe it off quickly and toss the cloth in the garbage before his skin started steaming. 

Aaron chanted a quick verse and the coaltars all turned into dust midair and drifted to the ground.

“You have two hours to adjust to your new sight. Classes will resume after lunch. Be prepared to discuss the readings then,” Aaron said before he turned and walked from the room without a backward glance..

Neil sighed as he looked over the long list of readings. Even without losing the two hours adjustment period, he was going to have a hard time finishing all the readings before class began again.

Neil was careful to keep the slightly dazed expression on his face as he walked through the halls back to his dorm room. He was the first one back. Matt had still been in the classroom when he left, his face looking faintly green. 

Neil grabbed his duffel bag from where he had shoved it under his bunk and walked quickly into the bathroom. He felt a little more steady once the familiar weight was in his hands and he was soon unzipping the bag and checking its contents.

His relief was short lived as he realized his bag was not so untouched as he assumed. Everything looked right. His few pieces of clothing were carefully folded and everything appeared to be in order. But he always folded the tags on his shirts a certain way and now all of them were obsessively flattened and neat.

Neil had no idea who could possible have been in his bag. His roommate had left before him and had yet to return. No one else should have been in this room. Had his enemies followed him here? Was this haven already compromised? He leaned forward and sniffed slightly. The scent of sulphur overwhelmed his nose and not the subtle scent of his own heritage. This was the scent of the heir to a much higher power than his own.

Neil quickly repacked the bag and shoved it back under the bed. That would do for a hiding space until he could figure out something different. He was soon striding back toward the classroom. He stood outside the door to wait.

Andrew had almost no warning before Neil was in his face and shoving him into the wall.

“Stay out of my stuff,” Neil growled.

“Oh, how interesting,” Andrew purred. “The kitten has claws.”

“I am no kitten,” Neil glared, unrelenting in his grip on Andrew’s throat even as he feels a slight sting at his neck. He looked down to see that Andrew has produced a small blade from nowhere and it now hovered at his throat.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Neil said, refusing to back down.

“You would if you knew who I was,” Andrew’s mouth stretched wide in a parody of a grin. A small blue flame crept up the length of the knife and tickled at Neil’s throat. Neil stared back even as the same blue burned in Andrew’s eyes.

“I do not fear the son of Satan,” Neil spat, letting his own green fire flicker back.

“Oh,” Andrew laughed. “You are even more interesting than I thought. What a refreshing moment of honesty from someone so cloaked in lies. You might be worth keeping around...for a while.”

Neil stepped back and Andrew’s knife disappeared. “Whatever it is you think you know, I know more about you. Do they know who your father is? I’m sure Wymack knows. It would be difficult to keep something like this from him. But how long will you last when word gets out that the son of Satan himself has infiltrated this school?” Neil said. “I will not tell them who you are if you don’t tell them what you have discovered about me.”

“My silence is not free,” Andrew yawned lazily.

“I have money,” Neil said wearily. “How much do you want?”

“Truth,” Andrew said. “That is all the payment I require. You tell me a truth about yourself and I’ll give you one about me. And you can stay here anonymously as long as you remain...interesting.”

“Fine,” Neil said. “A truth for a truth.”

Andrew cocked one eyebrow at him and pushed past him like he didn’t even exist. Neil took a deep breath as Neil vanished into their classroom door. The chatter of their fellow classmates began to draw closer from the other hallways. Not for the first time, Neil wished he had run when he had the chance.


End file.
